William Parker
50,000,000;Citation needed. 90,000,000;Citation needed. At Least 125,000,000Citation needed. | status = Alive | birth = July 10th | doriki = | height = 7'8" ft (238cm) | weight = 285lbs (130kg) | dfname = Dogi Dogi no Mi (ドギドギの実) | dfename = Kinetic-Kinetic Fruit | dfmeaning = Kinetic Energy; Motion | dftype = Paramecia }} "Payback" William ParkerThe Hero of Elbaf: Commodore Bigdwun reveals Parker's epithet. is a Pirate and crewmember of the Monk Pirates, serving as one of the crew's Aces. Being the Ace of Diamonds ( Daiyamondo no Ēsu),Organization of the Monks: Parker is listed as one of the Aces and the positions are explained. he is ranked just below the Jokers despite taking direct orders from the captain at times. Neverthless, Parker still respects the rest of the crew and strives to guide them to victory, being a man who puts the priorities of the Monks and the Captain above all else. As the leader of the Suit of Diamonds division, Parker is the best when it comes to Devil Fruit powers, possessing the powers of the Dogi Dogi no Mi. Appearance Parker is often described by those around him as a very formal person, who keeps a straight face for most of the time. His eyes are sharp and have red pupils, in contrast to his silver hair, which is long and is kept in a ponytail by a blue lace, said ponytail hanging on front of his right shoulder and reaching his chest. Parker has bangs of his hair framing the sides of his face, while the top of the hair is quite wild. His skin stands between pale and tanned, although, it still allows his hair color to stand out. Parker's face has a round triangular shape, going along with the rest of his sharp features. Parker is very tall, standing at 7'8" feet, something which helps with imposing his authority.The Hero of Elbaf: Parker constantly shouts at Pierrot for his error. His weight is also relative to his height, it being 285 pounds. His body is well built, having defined muscles as a result of his physical regimen, although this is mostly covered by the outfit he wears. Parker dons a rather odd set of clothes. He uses a white formal shirt with high collar, which is buttoned up and accompanied by a blue tie, while for his lower body he has dark dress pants and black boots with white soles. Covering most of this, Parker has a blue trench coat which has white borders, the interior being a darker shade of blue, large cuffs and a high collar that is left free. The coat has long and odd, dark markings which are distributed in a diagonal pattern, from the left shoulder and arm to the right side of the coat, going around Parker's body. The coat reaches down to his knees. Parker uses a long golden belt which rounds his body twice, it has four-point stars all across it and is tied by a round buckle, two edges left hanging. The upper part of the coat is not closed, thus leaving part of his shirt and tie visible. Finally, Parker is almost always seen with his usual pair of glasses. Gallery ParkerFull.png|Parker's full appearance. Personality Parker is very strict, formal, and tends to yell a lot to get his point across. He is to be extremely loyal towards his captain, the Yonko Daikaku, showing off a no-nonsense demeanor as he focuses on completing the crew's objectives. This is shown in the form of him screaming at his colleagues, even someone with high rank such as Pierrot, by demanding them to do ridiculous tasks as apologies.The Hero of Elbaf: Parker constantly shouts at Pierrot for his error.Under New Guidance: Parker yells at Jacques' subordinates, questioning why they are not working. Parker seemingly has no exception for his punishments, ordering himself to do exercizes when he thought he disturbed his crew's sleep.Demon of the West: Parker does push-ups to make up for his loud mouth. He would go as far as to complain even to the Marines themselves, screaming at them for interrupting the Monks' departure.The Hero of Elbaf: The Marines are suddenly berated by Parker. Parker often checks on the other crew members, seeing if they are in need of any guidance.Under New Guidance: Parker is shown to be at Fleurune to supervize Arc D. Jacques. He thinks people need to solely work during their work hours, and can rest later if they managed to use this time.Under New Guidance: Parker yells at Jacques' subordinates, questioning why they are not working. Once he learned that Pierrot purposefully slowed down the ship, Parker nearly burst out in fury, holding it in with such intenseness that his senses almost went out, although due to the shock he could only gasp and look at Pierrot in a comic way. Hearing that Pierrot truly cared for the crew and seeing his responsibility upon dealing with another Yonko's subordinate, Parker could calm down.The Hero of Elbaf: Pierrot admits stalling everyone on purpose and interrogates the Ninja as Parker nearly explodes in the background. However, he would make the same face again when Pierrot went back to playing around and let Parker deal with the Marines, all the while calling him a special girl. Although, this time Parker quickly recomposed himself and went straight to business, even giving his glasses to the Joker.The Hero of Elbaf: Despite their conflicts, Parker is shown to trust Pierrot. Parker also tends to furiously fix his glasses whenever he is shouting at someone, doing so with his left index and middle fingers.Under New Guidance: Parker yells at Jacques' subordinates, questioning why they are not working. Parker seems to accumulate a lot of stress throughout a single day, although this mostly happens because he lets himself be too bothered. When he relieved himself of all his stress with the use of his powers, Parker felt delightful at the destruction he caused and breathed while peacefully smiling.The Hero of Elbaf: Parker calms down as he destroys the Marine fleet. In fact, he was so at peace that, instead of screaming as he does normally, Parker merely muttered his words. ... As with most characters, Parker possesses a unique laughing style, which is expressed as "Fuhuhahahaha!".Demon of the West: Parker laughs at his own realization. Relationships Monk Pirates ... Daikaku: Parker is extremely loyal to his Captain. He implies that he knows how the captain truly feels at times, indicating that Daikaku doesn't show his real emotions often when it comes to the crew members failing. This shows that Parker truly cares about Daikaku and has known him for quite some time. He was willing to accompany Pierrot to Elbaf so that the negotiations held there ought to be successful and showed himself to be really annoyed when he saw that the Candelabra was late at its arrival.The Hero of Elbaf: Parker constantly shouts at Pierrot for his error. Pierrot: Despite Pierrot being a rank above him, Parker is not against berating him for his annoying and reckless actions, something which he does often.The Hero of Elbaf: Parker constantly shouts at Pierrot for his error. However, Parker still seems to trust Pierrot heavily. When the latter showed that he had not let their trip be in vain by getting a Den Den Mushi of another Yonko, Parker started to calm down. Parker lent his glasses to Pierrot so he could take care of them while he confronted eight marine ships alone.The Hero of Elbaf: Despite their conflicts, Parker is shown to trust Pierrot. Refugia: Tyberius: Although Tyberius is not part of his Suit Division, Parker has no problem with having him tag along. In fact, Parker goes as far as to openly say that he admires the dedication the man puts into doing things. This doesn't hold Parker from cutting off Tyberius' happy-go-lucky attitude at partying with the Giants, doing so because it was a serious situation.The Hero of Elbaf: Tyberius offers to do the push-ups, leading Parker to compliment him. Arc D. Jacques: Marines Bambina: Powers & Abilities Possessing the rank of Ace of Diamonds in the Monk Pirates, Parker is without a doubt one of the strongest individuals in the crew, being just below the Captain himself and the Twin Jokers. In fact, his authority is second only to the Yonko's himself. Being the Ace, Parker has control over the entire Suit of Diamonds, granting him authority over its King, Queen, Jack and Numbers, an immense army of Devil Fruit users that is capable of overpowering the armies of whole nations.Organization of the Monks: Parker is listed as one of the Aces and the positions are explained. On his own, Parker has managed to single-handedly defeat hundreds of marine soldiers, a few captains, Commodore Bigdwun, and destroy eight warships in a single attack, without sustaining any visible injury.The Hero of Elbaf: The Marine Fleet is utterly crushed by Parker. He seemingly does this on a regular basis due to the many fleets who have been deployed to follow the Monks in the past.The Hero of Elbaf: Bigdwun screams that his will be the last fleet defeated by the Monks.Gathering: Bigdwun reports to Ernest. His mere shouts are enough to shake foundations and regions of a large island, although, this is probably enhanced with his powers.Under New Guidance: With Parker's scream, a part of Fleurune shakes. ... Physical Prowess Befitting of his status, Parker's physical might is amongst the greatest within the New World, evidenced by his well built body and myriad of conquests. He is capable of generating town-devastating shockwaves with simple movements, such as work-outs, or even through his mere vocals. In regards to his actual attacks, the consequences are much catastrophic to the surrounding environment, even though the focus is on delivering damage to the opponent. When actively trying, Parker can cause large vacuums with his blows. Parker is incredibly fast, despite his large size and muscled frame. He can close the distance of an entire island within seconds and cause gusts of winds with his dashes, making his figure blurr and appear everywhere, much like he is teleporting around. His speed is such that Parker can counter-act the very vacuums he creates and bend them before they ever drag anything in. As shown on his fight against an entire fleet of Marines led by Bigdwun, Parker can endure absurds quantities of pain. He took the blunt of hundreds of rifle shots and cannon balls head on without even flinching and, although he absorbed their energy, Parker still felt the pain of being hit, even if for a moment.The Hero of Elbaf: The powers of Parker's fruit are shown.The Hero of Elbaf: The Marine Fleet is utterly crushed by Parker. Parker also possesses inhuman endurance. He is capable of doing exercizes with single limbs for the duration of many hours, without visibly sweating.Demon of the West: Parker does push-ups to make up for his loud mouth. Ways of Combat Devil Fruit Parker ate the Dogi Dogi no Mi, a Paramecia-type of Devil Fruit which enables him to control Kinetic energy by absorbing, shifting and releasing it on his own will. The energy, once in Parker's command, takes on a deep blue color. Once the reserves of energy absorbed by him reach high amounts, Parker's muscle mass begins to grow slowly and will only go back to normal once he releases energy.The Hero of Elbaf: The powers of Parker's fruit are shown. Haki Busoshoku Kenbunshoku Assorted Others History Past The Problem Child Becoming an Outlaw Becoming a Monk New Tides Saga Operation at Elbaf An envoy of the Monk Pirates was tasked with traveling to Elbaf and dealing business within the Country. However, due to Pierrot's doing, the ship of Candelabra had its movements stalled and thus didn't reach the Island before the Royal Wedding finished. Parker, Pierrot and Tyberius dock at the borders of the Country of Elbaf, the latter excited to see the parties being hosted by the Giants. However, his happiness is soon cut short by Parker's shouting at Pierrot as he keeps berating the Joker for the loss of various opportunities due to their stall. Parker keeps his demands at Pierrot who brushes them to Tyberius, giving time for the former to interrogate one of the subordinates of the Yonko Legs. Pierrot gets a Den Den Mushi pertaining to the Yonko herself, prompting him to inquire what sort of negotiations they could have. With nothing to do at Elbaf, the Monks depart only to be intercepted by a Marine Fleet led by Commodore Bigdwun. Parker confronts the Marines and makes quick work of them with the use of his devil fruit powers and the Monks depart shortly afterward. Yonko Wars Saga Defending Fleurune Arms at Hand Brink of War Bounty |} Quotes Major Battles Trivia Behind the scenes *He is based on Invel Yura from the Fairy Tail Series. *He shares his name with the real pirate and privateer, William Parker.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/William_Parker_(privateer) Extras *Parker's theme is shown to be Blue Demon.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KpxDY-NhxPc *Parker is the youngest member of the Aces, as well as the youngest commander, of the Monk Pirates.Wybert: 31 Jonathan: 34 Karoshi: 38 Pierrot: 41 Harlequin: 41 *Despite deeming himself a sadomasochist, Parker is not that interested in giving in to any sort of desire.SBS Volume 2: Parker confirms that should he ever have a partner, his tendencies of punishment would show. *Due to his Devil Fruit falsely alluding to dog powers, Parker has been sued several times, all of which he paid.SBS Volume 2: Parker remembers the many sues he has received. References Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Pirates Category:Monk Pirates Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users